The Joe Swanson Show (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsProductionFanRockz Style) (Season 5)
Season 5 is the fifth season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsProductionFanRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Donna Silenter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Daniel Silenter - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Master Neaforce - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Natty Petrison - Mogutan (Cocotama) *Azrael Petrison - Geracho (Cocotama) *Wallen Petrison - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Julius Petrison - Luckytama (Cocotama) *Pia Petrison - Melory (Cocotama) *Slitan Petrison - Kirarise (Cocotama) *Mr. Steakbody - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) Episodes # The Most Incredible Usual Present/Scare Happy Slappy Squirrel (August 26, 1989) # The Pressure Day/Between Them Never (September 2, 1989) # Show Time by Noble Heart Horse/Century of The Colonel Chaos (September 9, 1989) # The Anniversary Day/Horror and Exits To Compare (September 16, 1989) # Bailiffs Trouble/Early To Bet (September 23, 1989) # Ariel of the Month/Detective Exposure (September 30, 1989) # Where Most Of It/Stylish Enough (October 7, 1989) # Hearts of Twilight/The Rapper Everything (October 14, 1989) # Walkthrough Enough/Then We All Be Unleashed (October 21, 1989) # The Alley/Of To Nice Chicken Through Was (October 28, 1989) # Drive Activision/Sky Highers (November 4, 1989) # Variety Steak/The Mean of Red Mushroom Puzzle and Others (November 11, 1989) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jack Volt Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Daniel Silenter Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Master Neaforce Mogutan.png|Mogutan as Natty Petrison Geracho.png|Geracho as Azrael Petrison Oshaki.png|Oshaki as Wallen Petrison Luckytama.png|Luckytama as Julius Petrison Melory.png|Melory as Pia Petrison Kirarise.png|Kirarise as Slitan Petrison Pepe says do not try that at home.png|Pepe Le Pew as Mr. Steakbody Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsProductionFanRockz Category:TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsProductionFanRockz's Seasons Category:TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsProductionFanRockz's Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5